


Of Assets and Animals

by agentmarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breathplay, Buck's got a nasty mouth, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Excessive use of pet names actually, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Metal Arm Kink, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WS!Bucky, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmarvel/pseuds/agentmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd suggest listening to 'Desire' by Meg Myers<3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Assets and Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest listening to 'Desire' by Meg Myers<3

You’re not quite sure how you got here. Twenty minutes ago, you were training him. The Asset was throwing punches left and right, working hard to take you down. But his movements were banal, predictable, and you knew what he was going to do before he even knew. Each strike was well-timed, well-placed, but too easy to block. You’d already knocked him to the floor more times than you could count on both hands. He was clearly getting frustrated, but you kept telling him the same thing:

“Get up. Try again.”

When the aggravation of repeated defeat finally got to him, he made his play. Waiting for an opportunity was a tactic you’d taught him early on, and it seemed that he’d finally grasped that. You turned around to grab your water bottle, assuming he wouldn’t attack until he knew you were ready. For once, you were wrong.

He had you on your back in no time, hands pinned above your head. His knees straddled your hips, and you could feel the half-hard bulge behind his zipper pressing against you. Partially as a defensive maneuver, partially because he always got you a little hot under the collar, you arched your back, pushing up into him. Like a rock, he refused to move. He merely ground his hips down into you and settled his weight to _keep_ you down. The two of you shared a silent stare for a few solid seconds. His usually vacant grey eyes were alight with something akin to desire. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding in, and he rushed forward, closing the gap between you with a searing kiss.

As soon as his surprisingly soft lips collided with yours, everything began to blur together. You don’t remember getting off the floor. You don’t remember guiding him blindly down to the barracks, nor how you ended up stripped down to nothing while he remained almost fully clothed, sans tactical vest. Everything was a whirlwind of bits and pieces that you couldn’t quite put together, but you didn’t mind. All that mattered was him.

One thing you did remember? His lips miraculously never left yours.

For years, you’d been desperate for this. Ever since you started training him, you’d wanted him. To feel him, touch him, taste him… You wanted every part of him, even the parts that were fractured, broken beyond repair. His heart, his body, his soul, the mind that he’d lost, you wanted it all. You’d take everything he was willing to give, and you’d give nothing less in return.

The Asset had a tense grip on your lower jaw as he pinned you to the wall, still burning you alive with his heated kiss. You had a feeling that literally setting yourself on fire would feel pretty similar, especially with the heat building between your thighs. In fact, the only thing keeping you from bursting into flames right now anyways was the chill of his metal hand cupping your cheek. Just when you thought you couldn’t take any more, though, he drew back, breaking the connection for the first time.

“Tell me what you want.” His voice was low, gruff, probably from its lack of recent use.

You knew what he’d been through. You knew about everything HYDRA had done to him. He was programmed to follow orders, and he was awaiting his next command. There were certain consequences that came with disobeying a superior, be it an explicitly stated order or implied. You were so far from submissive, it wasn’t who you were, but you weren’t about to abuse your authority. Not in a moment like this. Not with him.

“Everything,” you whispered. “Even if you think I can’t handle it.”

His eyes went wide, and he began to shake his head.

“That’s… That’s not… I can’t.” The look he gave you, you knew what that meant. It was a look of wild confusion, like he wasn’t sure what else to say. Instead of trying to explain, you cradled his cheeks in your palms.

“Trust yourself, soldier. I’m not giving you orders now.” At that, his eyes widened just a bit more, and he looked completely perplexed. You could see it in his eyes, the way they darted from side to side every few seconds, that he was contemplating. It was like he was torn between what his body craved with a sense of urgency and the thought that maybe, just maybe, this might be some sort of test. In an attempt to put his mind at ease, you stilled his movements with a more firm hold, making him look you in the eye. If he could see that you were being genuine, he’d be more likely to ease up. “Trust yourself like I trust you.”

His tense expression softened. Lines of worry and confusion dissipated, giving way to something that, if you weren’t mistaken, almost looked like relief. He let out a harsh breath before closing the gap he’d created between the two of you. His lips sealed themselves against yours once more, and you lost yourself in him.

Everything was running together again. It could’ve been an hour; it could’ve been five minutes that the pair of you stood there, bare chests pressed together, fighting against the other for space with every labored breath. His knee was wedged between your thighs, and somehow, he’d managed to kick his thick, heavy boots off. Flesh and blood moved to fix your hands above your head while lukewarm metal trailed down the side of your neck, danced across your rib cage, and continued downward past your hip. It stopped at the apex of your thighs and waited. He stared at you like he was awaiting permission, and you eagerly granted it.

Two fingers slipped between your folds slowly, much more gentle that you had anticipated. He probed teasingly at your entrance, tracing around it before taking his time to press two fingers into you. It was a mild stretch, accommodating his thick, long fingers, but it wasn’t anything uncomfortable. His lips found yours again as he started to pump his fingers in and out at a leisurely pace, curling the tips up to catch that spot that made you see white. It was pure luck that he caught it on the first try, and if your mind weren’t so far gone already, you’d have been impressed.

You squirmed against his hold, hands itching to touch him. While you meant what you said about not giving him orders, you needed more. It was almost painful to keep your hands off of him at this point. But he paid your wiggling no mind, kept his pace languid, and you could feel his lips curl up into a smile against yours. Guess you had to take matters into your own hands, so to speak.

Before he had an opportunity to draw his mouth back from yours, you caught his lower lip between your teeth. It started as a soft nibble, loving, teasing… But he tried to pull back, and instinct guided you to bite down a little harder. The tip of your tongue laved the skin to counteract what you were sure kind of hurt, and he hissed. Something salty and metallic hit your tongue, and oh _shit_ , did you take it too far?

The Asset pulled back, releasing himself from your hold. A dark red smear streaked the center of his plush, pillowy lip. The two fingers inside you ceased their movement as he buried them as deep inside you as he could reach.

“Bad girl,” he growled, licking the bead of blood from his lip. His tone of admonishment made you squirm against his palm, anxious for more friction. More heat pooled between your thighs, and those steely eyes of his clouded over darker than the sky right before a thunderstorm. His voice got dangerously low, almost inaudible with a honeyed rasp. “I think I like that.”

_Oh my god, the mouth on this man…_

Finally, he moved. He withdrew his fingers almost completely before shoving them back inside you down to the third knuckle. You couldn’t hold back the pleased whimper in the back of your throat, and that seemed to spur him into a frenzy. His new pace was vicious, meant as a form of discipline. If it weren’t for that fact that his eyes were still locked on yours, yours probably would’ve rolled back. But something about his stare wasn’t about to allow you to look away. It felt like some sort of trance he had you in.

The hand holding yours let go, and you felt the pads of his fingers brush over one of your nipples. Once, twice, thrice, and then he pinched it experimentally. Your hips bucked forward at the sensation, and he tugged gently before letting go. He shadowed the underside of your breast with his fingertips before leaning down to nip at the skin just above your nipple.

“You got such pretty tits, baby,” he crooned, flicking his tongue over the pert, rosy bud. A stream of cool air flowed over the wet spot, sending a chill down your spine. “Remind me next time to spend more time on ‘em.”

 _Next time_. God, how you hoped there _would_ be a next time. You were pretty sure than if any of your superiors found out about this, they’d put a bullet right between your eyes and wipe his memory again. The latter of the two was going to happen regardless, but you very much so liked your job. You’d rather live to see another day of training him, even if he has no idea who you are.

Your eyes followed his as he settled on his knees, hitching one of your thighs over his shoulder. The twisted smirk on his lips suggested that he was about to do exactly what you thought he was going to do. Without altering his rhythm, he leaned forward and sealed his mouth around your clit, still watching you. Both of your hands jumped to his hair, immediately gathering it within your clenched fists. Your stomach was tossing and turning, heat building in your lower abdomen. It wouldn’t take much more, but you had a feeling he already knew that.

At some point, he’d worked a third finger into you. You probably would’ve noticed if it weren’t for the intense hyperawareness of him sucking on your clit. The man had a mouth like a fucking god. He’d alternate between high-pressure, long sucks and short little kitten licks, all while still thrusting into you with his fingers, grazing the spot along your upper wall every time. In a matter of minutes, he had your legs trembling.

“Close,” you managed between breathy whimpers. He responded with a curt nod and detached himself from you.

“Come for me, sugar. Promise I’ll clean it all up.” There was a quick wink before he went right back at it, drawing you closer, closer, closer until you were pulling at his hair, grinding yourself into his mouth, completely unable to hush the ecstatic screams tearing from your throat. The edges of your vision blurred as the muscles in your abdomen contracted and relaxed over and over.

When you finally felt like you were coming back to yourself, you found the Asset staring you down again. One by one, he was licking his fingers clean, groaning in appreciation.

“You taste so good.” It was blunt, to the point. Typically, he was incredibly reserved, quiet. He only spoke when spoken to, and that’s only if it couldn’t be answered with a nod or shake of his head. You’d never really seen this side of him before, and _Jesus Christ_ , was it a huge turn-on. “Gonna have to get my mouth on ya again later.”

“Mind if I get mine on _you_ now?” For a moment, he chewed thoughtfully at the inside of his lip before rising to his feet. He stood watching you like hawk. That cocky little grin of his grew wider, and he gestured to the floor.

“What’re you waitin’ for, princess? Ain’t like I’m gonna say no to gettin’ them pretty lips around me.”

You sank to your knees in an instant, hands fumbling to unfasten his belt and get his pants down around his ankles as quickly as possible. After a slight struggle and a mocking chuckle from the Asset, you finally got the damned thing unbuckled. It was just a matter of popping the button out of its slot and pulling that pesky zipper down, and… _Holy shit, he’s not wearing anything underneath_.

The inside of your lip found its way between your teeth, immediately being worried by your bite. You definitely weren’t expecting that. When you glanced up at him, he was staring right back down at you, wearing an all-too arrogant half-grin. The tips of his thumbs hooked in the waist band, and he shoved the bunching fabric down just enough to free himself completely. His cock stood proudly at attention, bobbing ever so slightly with every twitch of his muscles. The head was swollen and red, leaking as it dangled just in front of your lips.

Experimentally, you licked at the slit, gathering the bead of precome threatening to drop to the floor. There was a hiss above you, a hand weaving through your hair, and a bitter, salty taste on your tongue. Maybe it was just the moment, or the fact that you’d hungered to have him like this for such a long time, but you wanted more. You wanted everything he would give you and then some.

“Open your mouth, doll.” It was a simple command, one that you had no qualms about following. Your lips parted, and you looked up at him through your lashes. The tip of his cock nudged your lower lip, smearing it with precome, then eased into the wet heat of your mouth. You could feel the firm ridge of his head coasting along your tongue, not stopping until he nudged the back of your throat. His movements stilled when you put your palms against his hips and looked up. He was staring right back down at you, hungrily, predatorily, like he wanted to eat you alive. If your mouth wasn’t so full, you probably would’ve been grinning.

“Oh, _fuck_ _me_ ,” he groaned, though it sounded more like a whine. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

Instead of wasting more time by trying to respond or even acknowledging the fact that he spoke, you hollowed out your cheeks, letting just the very edge of your teeth graze a particularly thick vein lining the underside of his cock. The Asset jerked forward at the waist, immediately fisting one hand in your hair. You pulled all the way off his length, letting the head fall from your mouth with a filthy, wet pop. He whimpered faintly at the loss of contact, but quickly regained composure before stuffing as much as would fit back into your mouth. It appeared that he was in no mood to be teased and tortured, especially with his impending release.

Your tongue circled and swirled around his frenulum before you took his length deeper than you had before. Relaxing your muscles, your throat accepted him easily enough. The head slipped down, down, until your lips sealed around the base. You did your best to swallow, collapsing those muscles around him. The Asset let out a choked off shout, tugging hard at your hair. Steadily, you took a breath through your nose before hollowing your cheeks once more and pulling all the way off of him again, starting over with your tormenting cycle.

When you felt like he was getting too close, you decided to change it up. Delicately, your fingertips pinned his cock completely upright against his abdomen. Your lips sealed around his balls, licking, kissing, sucking at every patch of skin you could. That _really_ got him going, especially his mouth.

“That’s my girl,” he praised. “Doin’ so good, baby. Don’t stop.”

Releasing his cock, you watched it fall back to its rightful position at your lips. You took him down again and again and again until he was doubled over you, watching you intently like a hawk stalking its prey.

“’m close,” the Asset murmured, guiding you by your hair to take it all. “Eyes on me, and don’t you dare look away.” You hummed in acknowledgment. Preparing your best doe-eyed stare, you looked back up at him, raking your nails down his thighs, holding that hungry stare of his until you felt his entire body tensing. Taking him down to the base again, you tried one more time to swallow, and that must have done the trick. Without another word, the first spurt of come splattered your throat. Stream after stream, it just kept coming (no pun intended). You greedily drank down every drop he would give you.

Groaning low in his throat, he stalled over you, back hunched into what had to be an uncomfortable position. Slowly, he pulled his cock from your mouth. A thick rope of your saliva mixed with his come kept the two of you linked for just a moment longer. You wiped your lips with the back of your hand, but continued to hold eye contact while you licked the stray fluid from your skin. The look in his eye darkened more, though you didn’t quite think that was even possible.

“Such a good girl,” he sighed, watching in anticipation as you rose to your feet. You leaned into him, letting him kiss the taste of himself off your lips. Something about that pushed his body into overdrive, though it was already spent. The rhythm of his mouth on yours increased, becoming an open-mouthed exchange of heated, labored breaths and carnal cravings.

Groaning enthusiastically, he parted from your mouth, leaving a trail of kisses carrying the weight of the same hunger across your jaw and down your neck. The Asset took his time in marking every visible scrap of skin with bites and bruises.

“So fuckin’ beautiful,” he murmured against the hollow of your throat. “An’ I wanna fuckin’ break you.”

“Break me, then,” you goaded. “Break me. Fucking ruin me.”

“You know I will, babydoll.” With that, his lips were on yours again. Violent, aggressive, vigorous, every collision was like a blacksmith’s hammer striking hot iron. Sparks flitted from his mouth into yours, burning through your throat to where his scorching hands held you against him. Like the last, it didn’t last long, but _god_ , it was fucking perfect.

“On the bed,” the Asset demanded in a hushed tone, squeezing a handful of your ass before spinning you on your toes to face away from him. He walked your forward a few steps, peppering the curve of your neck with more sweet kisses. Then suddenly, there was no contact. He wasn’t touching you, wasn’t nudging you forward, but still, you felt the need to do as he said. You took a few more steps forward until your knees hit the edge of the mattress.

“How do you want me?” you breathed out, looking back at him over your shoulder. His lips twisted into a cruel smirk, lined with lust.

“On your knees, doll. Ass up in the air for me.” Slowly, almost too slow for his liking if the look on his face was anything to go by; you crawled onto the edge of the bed. It creaked and groaned in objection, frustrated with the weight of your knees digging into its edges. You glanced back at him over your shoulder again, watching him lazily stroke his already hardening cock. He was biting down on his lip, eyes focused on your backside as you pushed your ass up more and dropped your chest to the sheets. A little wiggle to it and he was right behind you in less than three full strides. The blunt head slid between your folds, running back and forth to gather your wetness. It nudged your clit, making you whine and push back on him. His free hand, the inhuman one, gripped the back of your neck, holding you down. “Oh, you _want_ it, huh?”

He was taunting you. That fucking smug son of a bitch had you exactly where he wanted you, and now he was just waiting for your move. When you didn’t make one, he squeezed the back of your neck a little harder than really necessary, ensuring it’d remain a violent shade of purple for days. You moaned out a clipped ‘yes’, and you could practically _hear_ the look of satisfaction on his pouty pink lips.

“Don’t you worry, doll,” he cooed. “’m gonna give it to ya real good.”

As the flared head of his cock breeched your entrance, you clutched the sheets. He didn’t give you much time to adjust, but he did assume a languorous rhythm. Every thrust was long, slow, deep. You could feel every inch of him filling you up to the hilt, then retreating until you only held his tip inside you and starting over. Gradually, the pace increased. You bit down on your lip, willing yourself to hold back the ecstatic scream hidden in your throat. But the soldier, oh he _wanted_ to hear it. That was evident by the way he let go out your neck and tugged your lip out from between your teeth, hooking his fingers over their sharp edges.

“Lemme hear it, baby,” he growled, trailing his warm fingers down your spine. “C’mon, make those pretty little noises for me.” Aptly punctuating his command, he gave you a particularly hard thrust, driving his cock deeper than you’d even thought possible. That warranted a squeak of surprise, followed by a long, drawn out moan.

Something in that must have pleased him. His silver fingers left your mouth, instead finding a home around your throat. His hand pinned both of your wrists against your lower back, and then he shifted, looping his flesh and blood arm through your perfectly lined-up elbows. Using that as leverage, he pulled you up against him. You could hear the mechanical whirrs and clicks of his arm recalibrating, and unexpectedly, his grip tightened. It wasn’t enough to harm you, nor enough to frighten you, but just enough to disturb your air flow.

“You feel so fuckin’ good, sugar.” His voice was smooth as silk, sweet like honey, and almost as beautiful as the sound of his skin colliding with yours. The rapidity of his movements increased tenfold until he was ramming into you with everything he had. “Feels like you were meant for me, meant to take me, all of me, just like this…”

A weakened whine escaped your lips, spurring him to keep his brutal pace and add almost punishing force behind ever forward motion. The edges of his teeth danced around his fingers, nipping and nibbling at your neck until you were positive the entire thing was bright red and bruising beneath the pressure. Even with as hard as he was fucking into you, he still kept your steady enough that he could access every crevice he chased with his mouth, licking and biting at every available patch, without risking seriously hurting you. Despite the needy, animalistic touches of his calloused hands, the desperate way he held you felt like a silent promise of such. He wouldn’t hurt you without permission, and the way you bucked your hips back into him gave him that.

His teeth sunk into the curve where your neck met your shoulder, and you couldn’t help the pained whimper that came out. He chuckled low and dark with your flesh still trapped between his rows of teeth. Like a vise, his jaw clamped down harder, and you felt each individual tooth break through your skin. _Fuck_ , it hurt. It hurt so badly, but it still felt so god damn _good_. Good enough to make you cry out, especially considering he was still slamming home with every thrust, filling you over and over, never once giving you a moment to feel empty.

“That’s it… Scream for me, dollface. I wanna hear it,” the Asset groaned, loosening up his grasp. Something warm and wet tricked down over your collar bone. Until the drop reached the peak of your breasts, you weren’t sure if it had been saliva or blood, but its dark red hue gave you an answer. His tongue laved over the wound, soothing the savage ache. The entire spot throbbed, but it had you on such an unparalleled high that you weren’t even really feeling the pain anymore.

Your head lolled back on his shoulder. His fingers, steely and warm, trailed down between your breasts, over your stomach, down your hips, continuing ‘til they met your clit. He started to work in quick circles, pushing you closer and closer to the edge until you were falling. Your muscles clenched, spasming around his cock. Not once did his hips falter or alter his pace. He just kept fucking your through it, easing off your clit when he could tell you were too sensitive for it.

The Asset released your arms. He stalled momentarily, securing his metal arm across your chest. The crook of his elbow was against your lower rib cage, fingers reaching towards your shoulder, and he oh so slowly eased you forward until your hands hit the sheets. Blanketing your back with his chest, he started to rock into you patiently. His forehead rested against your temple.

“Lookit you, princess,” he crooned in your ear, taking a second to run his tongue over its shell before nipping at your earlobe. “All fucked out n’still goin’ for me. Such a good, good girl.”

You keened beneath the praise, grinding your ass back against him. He honest to god _whined_ , bucking his hips forward hard enough to knock you off balance. Your shaking knees slid out from beneath you, leaving you lying on your front, his arm still braced across your torso. The mattress dipped just beside your head as he planted a forearm there to balance himself. His body weight followed you down, settling firmly against you, trapping you between the Asset and the sheets. He held you firmly against his and using his knees, pushing your legs wider.

Any sort of mercy he was considering before was long gone now, and he resumed his earlier punishing pace, driving into you from behind as brutally as his body would allow. It was like he was trying to fuck every ounce of anger and desperation out of himself through you, and oh _god_ , it felt so fucking good. From this angle, he was drilling into that one spot over and over, and you weren’t quite sure what number he’d set in his head, but he was definitely working you up to your third orgasm in a hurry. You honestly didn’t think you could handle much more. Every inch of your body ached, trembled, begged for relief, for clemency. But that little voice in your head kept egging you on: _don’t stop_.

“You take my cock so good, sweetheart,” he complimented, kissing your temple again. The only response you could manage was a half-scream. Too good. Too good. It’s too much and so so good, and you want _more_. You could feel every inch of his most intimate parts filling and stretching you, but you swore you could feel him in your bones, in your blood, in every little firing neuron in your brain… You’d never be able to get enough of him. It didn’t matter if he filled every nook and cranny of your life, it’d never be enough.

Above you, behind you, you felt his hips starting to stutter. He was buried inside you to the hilt, thrusting unevenly, shallowly into you.

“’m gonna… Mmmm, fuck, ‘m gonna come,” the Asset grunted.

“Close,” you managed to whisper back before being interrupted by another shriek of pleasure. The arm anchoring him came up to push your hair out of your face, and he planted a surprisingly soft kiss on your cheek.

“Look at me, baby. I wanna see how pretty you look when you come for me.” You turned your head just enough that he could see your profile. A few more strong, staggered thrusts and you felt that tightly wound knot in your stomach burst. Your walls fluttered, tensing around his length. The remainder of your body convulsed, contracting and releasing rapidly. He let out a strangled cry, and your passage milked him for all he was worth, taking every surge of his come like that’s where it was meant to be.

Weak, still panting and curled around you, the Asset dropped his forehead into the crook of your neck. Every heated breath washed over your skin. The beads of sweat on his chest mixed with those on your back. He relaxed himself, bearing most of his weight on you until he regained control over his breathing. You could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, like it was trying to fight through his, fight through yours, until his heart could be right beside yours.

“я помню тебя,” he sighed airily, after a few minutes of silence. You felt like your heart stopped. Had you really heard what you thought you’d just heard? It was slightly muffled by his mouth against your skin, but that’s _definitely_ what he said. _я помню тебя… I remember you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be great.  
> Harass me on tumblr: @sebeefstianstan


End file.
